


Sometimes Some Sugar Can Save Your Life

by MarieAqua



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Chronic Illness, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAqua/pseuds/MarieAqua
Summary: "Marinette was a heavy sleeper, to say the least... That’s why Marinette was so confused when she woke up dazed and still partially unconscious to something loud beside her. As she started to wake up more she could make out Tiki talking to Adrien about something. Wait no, she was trying to wake him up. Something was beeping on his nightstand. Marinette laid there for a moment trying to fully wake up when the beeping started again; a pattern of beeps descending in pitch"~This is just a vent of some kind about my Type One Diabetes. There's not really any angst for it being a vent thought.~





	Sometimes Some Sugar Can Save Your Life

Marinette was a heavy sleeper, to say the least. As a teenager she would be late to school on the regular due to oversleeping her alarms; sure, that was because she was up half of the night with Ladybug duties, but that didn’t change the fact that even on a good night very little could wake her up. As an adult, nothing changed. When she and Adrien moved in together he would get up a good bit earlier than her, but no amount of noise he made getting ready woke her up; the opposite could be said about Adrien. If Marinette got up in the night it would wake Adrien up every time without fail. If the kwamis got too rowdy after patrol it would wake him up as well.    
     That’s why Marinette was so confused when she woke up dazed and still partially unconscious to something loud beside her. As she started to wake up more she could make out Tiki talking to Adrien about something. Wait no, she was trying to wake him up. Something was beeping on his nightstand. Marinette laid there for a moment trying to fully wake up when the beeping started again; a pattern of beeps descending in pitch. She tried to rack her brain for what it could be… his Dexcom! Marinette shot out of bed and over to Adrien’s side of the bed.    
     “It’s been going off for fifteen minutes. It went from “low” to “urgent low” I tried giving him a cookie but I can’t get him to wake up!” Tikki explained. Marinette unlocked his phone and look at his Dexcom reading, “LOW” was all it read.    
     Marinette started to panic a bit but stayed calm enough to start telling Tikki what to do, “Go grab the Glucagon from the top drawer of his dresser. I don’t think I will have to use it but just in case”. Tikki flew off to get what she asked for. Marinette started to try and get Adrien up. “Hey, you need to get up. You’re so low your Dexcom isn’t even reading you”, she tried to shake him awake. He started to stir and groan; at least he wasn’t completely out.    
     Tikki returned with the red case and Plagg in tow. “Don’t tell me we have to use this again? I thought he would have learned a few years ago when he passed out in the middle of an Akuma attack” Plagg complained as he flew over to Adrien.    
     “Hopefully we won’t have to use it, but if you want to keep us from needing to please go get some juice from the kitchen,” Marinette said as she motioned for Tikki to put the Glucagon on the nightstand. Plagg flew off towards the kitchen. “And some glucose tabs!” Marinette yelled after him.    
     “Mari?” Adrien asked as he tried to sit up. Marinette helped him and propped up some pillows for him to lean back on. “I’m really dizzy” he declared as he started to fall over and off the side of the bed.    
     “Oh no you don’t,” Marinette said as she grabbed his shoulder and kept him upright on the bed. “Tikki brought you some cookies and Plagg is on his way with some juice”.    
     “Oh, well tell them thank you when they get back,” Adrien said, pausing between each word like he had to think about what word to say. “Hey, Mari?”   
     “Yes?”    
     “I think I’m low”   
     “I know, that’s why we are getting juice. Now go ahead and eat a cookie” Marinette handed him one of the cookies. Plagg returned with a glass of orange juice with a straw in it and four glucose tabs. “Thank you, Plagg”    
     “Yea yea okay, now tell Adrien to drink the juice before we have to stab him in the thigh again with that big needle”    
     Marinette handed Adrien the glass, “Can you hold this right now or do you need my help?”    
     “I’m good. I can fix my sugar on my own” Adrien said as he took the glass. Tikki flew over and faced the straw towards him. He drank the juice and then laid down for a few minutes.    
     “How are you feeling?” Marinette asked after around twenty minutes.    
     “Better, but kind of shaken up,” Adrien said. “I haven’t had one of those nighttime lows in a long time”   
     “But you used to get them? Why didn’t you ever tell me?”   
     “I grew out of them and by the time we started living together I hadn't had one for two years” He explained.    
     “Well, what did you do when they would happen? That might be good to know if this happens again?”    
     “I wouldn’t do anything. My… dad would come to wake me up when my Dexcom would start going off -  He had it connected to all of his phones and computers. He would give me juice or sugar of some kind and watch me until my sugar was back up to normal and I was back asleep. You know I was almost glad when they would happen because my dad would pay attention to me and actually care for me? That’s pretty messed up to think back on”    
     “Oh Adrien, I’m so sorry. I’m still so mad at him for everything”   
     “Don’t be mad about this, I’ve already worked through the emotions of it. It’s just a sad memory now” Adrien assured her.    
     They stayed silent for a moment before Marinette spoke up. “You know I still remember when you were diagnosed. You were gone from school for a week. No one knew where you were. We were all so worried, Chloe was freaking out. At the same time, Chat Noir had gone missing from nightly patrols. Then the night before you came back to school Chat Noir showed up. He said he needed to talk to me about something important, made it sound like he was dying or something…”    
     “Hey! I felt like my life was over!”    
     “I know, but you had me so worried! Then after patrol, you started explaining where you had been and what happened. You said that one night when you were at home you got really sick and had to go to the ER. There the doctors said that your blood sugar was a number way too high but you couldn’t remember the number and that you were being admitted into the ICU to treat DKA. After a few days there you were transferred into the normal hospital for training and was told you had Type One Diabetes. You then went on to explain to me what Type One was and how it was an autoimmune disease. Then you explained inulin, and the shots you had to take, and highs and lows. Then you pulled out a red case and said it was Glucagon and that if you ever passed out due to low blood sugar to give it to you. You showed me the vial of Glucagon powder and the syringe full of saline and told me the dosage to give you. You said that you were told to teach the people you were around the most and trusted how to give it to you. You said that I could keep that one and carry it with me on patrols and that you had others to keep at home and school. So I carried it home with me and set it down in my room. I left it on my vanity and got ready for bed. Before I went to lay down I grabbed it to look at it and go over the instructions to myself. When I grabbed the case there was a prescription label on the side of it”   
     “Oh my God, I was so stupid! I remember getting home and seeing the one I had taken the label off of just for you. I started freaking out to Plagg. I thought you were going to think I had purposely left that on so you would know my identity. I was convinced you were going to hate me!”    
     “Well, I didn’t notice what it was until it was too late and I read the name. I dropped the case so hard on the floor I thought I broke the vial of Glucagon powder. I was freaking out to Tikki about how my partner and silly cat was Adrien! My longtime crush was the same person I spent every day with. I had rejected Chat for Adrien when they were the same person!”    
     “Come on. I know you had a crush on Chat as well”   
     “... Maybe I did but you’ll never know”    
     “I know you did and you can’t hide it!”    
     Marinette stuck her tongue out, “can’t prove it”.    
     “I can and I will, just you wait!”   
     “Oh, sure you can silly kitty. Well I’m still tired and it’s about five am now, so if I’m going to want any more sleep tonight I need to rest now”   
     “Okay, goodnight Mari. I think I’m just going to start my day early, can’t go back to sleep now”   
     “Okay, well don’t hesitate to wake me up if you go low again or need anything. I still don’t want to use Glucagon on you”   
     “Okay, will do” Adrien kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. Marinette was already asleep by the time he reached the door. Adrien looked back at her sleeping form. “Thank you for helping me through all of this” he whispered.      

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! In this story, Adrien had been diagnosed with T1D after he started working with Ladybug. You can put that happening before or after the current canon, I'm pretty sure this will always be an AU. 
> 
> If there's anything here that you need more explanation for that I haven't given in the story please feel free to ask! I am always happy to educate more people about T1D.


End file.
